80 Years Later
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Set 80-some years after New Moon. There's a new family in the town of Forks. it's been 80 years since anyone has seen Bella Swan alive. Conveniently the Cullens come into Forks the same general time. There's something familiar about the tall Alpha of the pack... but Alice can't put her finger on it... can she find the answer in time?
1. Chapter 1

"_Edward, what are we doing in the woods? This will never end well, as clumsy as I am." God, I need to tell him that this won't work. Just break up with him, Bella!_

"_Bella, I have something to tell you." The clouds overhead started to turn grey and I heard thunder in the distance._

_Maybe he's gonna break it off. Oh, god, I hope so. "Okay, shoot," I shrugged, leaning against a tree with my arms crossed over my midsection._

"_We're leaving," he stated dryly. We. Okay, what did he mean? I guess I'll have to be stealthy._

"_Okay, well, let me go pack up some stuff and I'll be ready."_

"_No, it's just… by 'we' I mean my family. You're staying here."_

_I had a small internal panic. Alice is leaving? No no no! "When are you guys coming back?"_

"_Never. You'll never see us again. A clean break. The others are already gone. I just stayed to tell you what was happening."_

_Internal panic turned outward. "Alice is gone?"_

_Something flashed in his eyes. "Yes, Alice is gone."_

"_She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I know Alice. She wouldn't do that."_

_He growled. "Maybe you don't know her like you think. Don't worry. Humans are easily distracted. You should be able to forget us quickly. A clean break is easier to heal."_

_With that said he left. Rain began pouring down as I slammed my fist against the trunk of the tree behind me. I wasn't upset anymore… I was pissed._

"_EDWARD!"_

I shot up in bed, my feet hanging over the edge, my legs tangled in the sheet and bare chest heaving. Sweat glistened on my torso and I sighed, running my hands through my short hair. Alex, my blonde haired roommate, peered at me with deep blue eyes from across the room.

"What's wrong, Connor?" he asked, voice full of sleep.

"Memories," I grunted, swinging my legs fully over the edge of the bed. Alex snorted at the sight of my Batman boxers. I rolled my eyes at him, pulling on a pair of jeans. "I'm going outside to take a walk."

"In that?" he indicated to the window, which showed the pouring rain. I nodded, forgoing a shirt. "Well, watch out for Lily… she's on the hunt."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Oh, god… well, thanks for the warning. Keep her away from Marie."

"Will do, boss!"

I walked down the hall, stopping at the mirror. Gazing back at me was a 6'11, dark skinned man with well-toned muscles. His eyes and hair were both deep, dark brown, looking black from a distance. A happy trail ran up to my belly button… a few of the pack girls commented that that was hot in some way… I don't know. Whatever.

I continued down the hall, down the steps and out into the pouring rain, which reminded me heavily of that fateful night. The drops turned to steam as they hit my blazing skin and I took off at a run. I guess, by now, you're wondering why I, Connor De Wolfe, am having memories haunt me from Bella Swan. The truth is, we are one and the same. No, I didn't have surgery. The change was natural… well, supernatural. You see, it's been 80 years since anyone has seen me as Bella. 82-ish since the night Edward left me in the woods. Weird, huh? Yeah, it gets better. I'm now a shape shifter. My father was a Werewolf, my mother a Were-eagle. So… I kinda look like Buckbeak, from Harry Potter. Except… you know, wolf instead of horse…

Anyway, depending on the moon, I can look more eagle or more wolf. On the full moon I'm a perfect combination. Oh, and to add the list of what-the-hell-happened-to-Bella, I'm also the Alpha of my pack. Joy for me…

I came to a halt at the gates of the Forks Cemetery. An all too familiar spikey haired figure was hunched over a grave stone. A small growl ripped through me.

APOV

"Forks?! What the hell, Edward?!" I yelled, feeling my heart clinch, seeing the house with so many painful memories. That couch… the one Bella and I would snuggle and watch movies on. The kitchen, where I tried to cook for her. Upstairs was the bedroom Jasper and I shared, but most times Bella would doze off on the bed.

"She's likely dead by now. It's not like she would want to talk to you, anyway. Didn't I tell you that?!"

"Yes, but that was over 80 years ago!" I growled, rushing up the stairs and slamming the door to my room. I looked around and saw pictures of myself and Jasper mostly. One picture stood by the bed. Esme had taken it. I blew the dust off to see that Bella had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs, hugging my smaller body tightly. I was hugging her waist, ear pressed against her heart and eyes closed. The familiar sting of my eyes hit me like a ton of bricks. I found myself jumping out the window, heading toward the Cemetery. If she was dead, that would tell me.

-xoxoxoxo-

I shakily covered my mouth, gazing at the stone before me.

Isabella Marie Swan  
September 23, 1983-September 22, 2002  
Beloved daughter  
May she rest in peace

"No… oh, god, no." I broke down, dry sobs shaking my body as I sunk to my knees, hunched over the headstone. This hit me harder than when Jasper had left. I didn't hear or smell anyone until someone growled next to me. Heat rolled over me as the smell of a Werecreature washed over me. There was something else… was that… that was Bella's scent.

I looked up… and up… and up… until I came to see the face of a tall man with dark skin, hair and eyes. The angered face softened into shock for a moment. This man was taller… maybe even stronger than Emmett. Though his arms didn't look like trees, they were long, well-muscled, and powerful looking.

After a minute the face was angry again. "What are you doing here, leech?" he growled deep and low.

"Visiting an old friend's grave," I let out, still saddened.

"I remember what my Aunt said about you. You're no friend of hers. Stay away from here." He turned and left without another word.

CPOV

"CONNOR! GET UP! WE OVERSLEPT! WE'RE LATE!" Alex yelled. I jumped out of bed, tense and ready for a fight. After realizing what was going on I growled, relaxing.

"Alex, chill. It's high school, not a babe fest," I grunted as I stretched, heading to grab some clothes.

"Dude, yes it is. Hello? Cheerleaders," he said, as if I was stupid, pulling on a button up shirt. I chuckled a little and headed for the shower.

As the cool water pulsated against my back I shut off all my senses but feeling. I felt the steady, sleeping heart beats of the two younger kids who were sleeping. Mom was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Marie and Cami were getting ready in their room. Alex was frantically getting dressed. Jason and Lily were also in the kitchen, eating. The six of us were going to high school. After my report that Vampires were in the area (Jason wasn't surprised… bastard didn't tell me), Mom signed us up for the classes to keep an eye on them.

I lazily came down the stairs, grabbing my converse. They were white with black detail, but didn't look like those clown shoes Jason had. They were more like… high top Nikes. Sorta. Once they were on I went into the kitchen and grabbed few sausage links. Marie twirled down the steps, looking cheery and Cami came down after her, smiling softly at her best friend. Marie was of average height, about 5'5, with similar hair and eye colors as me, but almost Vampire pale skin. She had pulled her curls into a loose ponytail. Cami was darker, with earth tone hair and emerald green eyes. She was taller, about 5'7. To the untrained and knowing eye, the two were merely best friends. To me, however, who had known both for their entire lives, I knew better. From the moment I brought Marie home, Cami had been attached. At first she thought she just liked babies, but she had in fact Imprinted. Marie, however, still didn't know this.

"Morning, Daddy!" Marie smiled. Cami offered me a small smile while pulling her own hair into ponytail.

"Good morning, Marie. Excited?"

She grinned, leaning against Cami, who was nibbling on a salad and smiling lazily. "A little. Do you know what classes I have?"

"I'm not sure. I did ask that they keep you two together, though. That way Cami can look after you."

She sighed. "Dad… I'm not a baby anymore."

I chuckled as the brunette looked down at her. "Hey, now… I'm not overprotective."

Marie smiled, relaxing again. "This is true."

Down the hall Jason muttered, "Lovebirds…" Cami blushed while Marie giggled and responded with a simple, "Jealous?"

It was these moments that I had hope for the two. I was okay with Cami and Marie. I trusted both girls to behave, and I trusted the older to care for my daughter. Cami had a good heart and even if she didn't know it, really, Marie saw that in her.

Mom turned to us all, smiling. "Alright my children, and grandchild, time for school!"

I sighed, but finished my food and headed for the door. I grabbed my pack and headed for my bike. Cami and Marie got on their Kawasaki Ninja, while I mounted my 2020 Rosarii. It was an older model, but it was sleek, shiny, fast, and quiet. It was black with a white lightning bolt through the body of it. Forgoing both the helmet and jacket, I kicked my bike to life. Lily, Jason and Alex piled into their Ford F150. It was old, but I've kept it running well.

I sped down the road, Cami following and Jason bringing up the rear. We got there about an hour late and got our schedules, looking them over. Cami had all their classes together. Lily wasn't in any of my classes (thank god!), but I shared two with the other girls.

As I walked to my first class the smells of Vampires came and went, becoming part of what was gonna happen, I guess. Finally, as I neared the end of the hall, I realized one scent had not faded. I already knocked before realizing why my mouth was watering.

Alice must be in there.

Fuck…

And it's too late.

The teacher opened the door. "Can I help y…" he looked up, and up… and up. This was a short guy. Maybe… 4'10? Damn. "You?"

"I'm Connor De Wolfe. This is my first class." He man's fear evaporated for a moment before realizing that even if he wanted to, I didn't seem the person that would listen to him well.

"O-of course. Um… you may have a seat next to Ms. Cullen."

I growled softly, but complied, sitting next to the small Vampire. I refused to look at her.

"Hi," she whispered. "I'm Alice."

"I know," I said tightly.

"That's just the thing. You seem to know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you. Why? How do you know me?"

"My aunt told me."

"Bella never had any sisters. She would have told me. Or Charlie would have told me."

I sighed. Damn this fucking Imprint. "You know more about me than you think."

This caused her to be rather silent the rest of the class. To most, she would look depressed, and just that. I knew her better. She was wearing old jeans and… that… oh, my God. That was the shirt I gave her. It was my old Rascal Flatts shirt. Why would she keep it?

I sighed and moved on. She was clearly thinking. And hard, too. The tip of her thumb was between her lips, more just resting than she was sucking on it. The light was gone from her eyes. My cheery, happy and bubbly best friend?

Class ended and I left, trying with all my might not to look back. Alice's small, colder hand caught my arm and I turned. She searched my eyes, almost desperate. Those eyes held the slightest bit of hope in the mist of the despair.

"Are… are you…" she sighed, releasing my arm. "Impossible. Never mind. Just… never mind."

She turned, hugging her books to her chest, and went down the opposite hallway.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

And here we are! I know I shouldn't have started another one, but it was a request. XD hope this is up to standard. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I slumped into my chair at lunch. Lily looked at me, seemingly worried. I took out my cheeseburger and bit into it, chewing slowly as the pack found me and gathered round. Marie and Cami joined us, completing the small pack and I thought over what needed to be done. First things first.

"Any of you have a Vampire classmate?" I asked, taking another slow bite. They all nodded.

"Sex hair," Lily sighed, gazing at what I could only assume was my ex (I'm gagging on the inside).

"The blonde," Alex nodded. Jason agreed silently.

"Which blonde?"

Cami gave me a confused look. "There's only one blonde, Conner."

I turned to see Rosalie snuggled against Emmett, but no Jasper beside Alice. What was going on? Was that why she was so sad? I turned back.

"Right. Any others?"

Marie whimpered, burying her face in Cami's neck. Cami wrapped her arm around the smaller girls shoulders. "We had Bear-man."

I sat straight and rolled my shoulders, getting ready for the rundown on names. "Sex-hair is Edward Cullen. He's a Telepath, so watch yourself. The blonde is Rosalie Hale. Her mate is Bear-man, or Emmett. He goes by both, I'm sure. And don't worry, he's a gentle giant. The pixie is Alice Cullen. She's a physic and I have class with her."

Lily was still gazing behind me. "Sex-hair and pixie together?" she asked, leaning forward to purposely show me cleavage.

"No. Edward and Alice are strictly siblings."

They nodded and started talking about the Cullen Clan and I listened every now and then. Finally I gave up on my burger and stood.

"I'm outta here. I need a smoke."

None of my packmates argued with me as I walked out to the trees. I pulled out my pack of Marlboros and took one out, lighting it and taking a long drag. Though I had smoked as a human, only Alice having ever known, the Tobacco didn't have effect on me anymore. It was just… calming for me, I guess. Something that was still a little human about me.

I sighed a long trail of smoke and my eyes somehow found Alice's. She watched me, conflicted. I could see why. In her eyes, this action was associated with a human girl who should be dead. Part of me hoped she would figure it out. I turned my back on the school as a memory overtook me.

_I sat behind my house, back against the wall and a cigarette held snug between my lips. I pondered what had happened not five minutes ago. Pondered my emotions… wondered what he was thinking._

_Edward had come over to watch a movie with me. It was all fine and good, and I managed to kinda enjoy the movie. That is… until he asked me an eye-opening question._

"Bella… do you…" he sighed and growled in my ear, "have sex with me."

_He had whispered it in my ear… in what he must have thought was a seductive voice. I said no and he got violent. He grabbed my upper arms and threw me onto the couch, pinning my hands down. I panicked and screamed, kneeing him hard in the groin. I proceeded to throw his ass out. Bastard… taking advantage of my father not being home…_

_Anyway, I could already see the bruises forming and they hurt like hell. I took one last drag from my cigarette and put it out in the grass next to me, sighing in a long trail of smoke as I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. That is, until a sweet voice filled my ears._

"_Bella?" I opened my eyes to see Alice standing there, looking beautiful as ever. "Are you… smoking?"_

"_Been smoking for two years, but that's not the point. What's up?"_

"_I saw… I had a vision… oh my god! Did he do that to you?" she rushed over with Vampire speed, looking intently at the bruises. She growled lowly._

"_Yeah, he did. It's fine, though. It doesn't hurt."_

_She touched it gently and I hissed in pain. She sighed. "Liar…"_

"_I'm fine. At least he didn't break my leg."_

_She hugged my gently. "That's not funny, Bell. This is serious. I may have to kill my brother."_

_I chuckled. "If you're worried, why weren't you here sooner?"_

"_Originally he was gonna ask you, not force you. When I got the new vision, I saw you knee him. Nice hit, by the way. Anyway, I waited for him and kicked his ass. He has a broken nose and then some."_

"_You broke his nose?" I laughed. "Fantastic."_

_The smaller girl settled into my lap, relaxing against me. Though I felt a bruise on my stomach, her cool temperature was helping greatly and I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair._

"_You don't mind if I stay here tonight, do you?" she asked._

"_I never mind that."_

"_Just wanted to make sure."_

_She giggled as I breathed in her scent. "Are you smelling me?"_

"_I have and thing for scents. Don't judge me… I can feel you sniffing my shirt."_

"_You smell good."_

"_As do you."_

"_I guess we're even."_

_I smiled and kissed her shoulder, feeling daring. She hummed and leaned back against me, sighing happily and smiling. We stayed like this well into the night, listening to the night sounds._

The bell rang, bringing me out of my daydream and I sighed, putting out my third cigarette and walking out to my motorcycle. I just sat there a moment and sighed, rolling my shoulders before kicking it to life and taking off. I needed the wind in my hair and the feel of the power in my hands. The speed…

I looked at how the town had changed… shaped… who was still there… who looked like grandkids of my old friends… that kind of stuff. I stopped at a convenience store and cut the engine, heading in and looking around. I heard a familiar voice and gravitated toward it, not believing my ears.

"Jessica, what other stuff do we need?" Lauren's voice found my ears, but older and more feeble.

"I don't know, baby. Let me check the list."

I wondered into the aisle, seeing the blonde and brunette, though they were older… much older. Each had only streaks of their former hair color in the grey and white strands. They were weary looking, but managed to get what they needed, even though Lauren was confined to a wheelchair.

"We need a can of salsa for the family gathering tomorrow."

Jessica went to reach for the can, but it was too high for her. I stepped forward.

"Here, let me get that for you, miss." I grabbed the can and handed it to her. She took it, but stopped me.

"Lauren, who does this young man remind you of?"

"Dear lord… Bella Swan."

I fell back on my cover story. "Yeah, she was my aunt. I was really young when she died."

"She was a good woman. A loyal friend. I only wish I hadn't treated her so poorly when we were friends."

_I knew they weren't that bad…_

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Lauren Stanley, and this is Jessica Stanley, my wife. We knew your aunt."

"I remember now. She wrote about you guys in a few of her journal entries. Said she believed you guys had good in you, that you would see it at some time."

"She wasn't mad about the things we said?" Jessica asked, looking doubtful.

"No, she was a forgiving person. Wrote a lot about things she regretted before she died."

Lauren and Jessica both looked a little relieved.

"The things we said to her have haunted the two of us for 80 years. We hated that we were so stupid."

We talked a little longer before I got a call from my mother and had to leave. I waved goodbye and roared away.

-xxxxxx-

I strummed my guitar slowly, a cigarette tight between my lips. The melody melted into one of my favorite songs from my human life.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

"Who's the girl?" Alex asked.

"Who said there was a girl?"

"I haven't seen you smoke this much since right after we found you when you changed. Not to mention you're singing Alan Jackson."

I sighed, digging in my wallet for the two pictures I had kept through the years. One was of me, asleep on the couch. Alice was laying on top of me and I hugged her tightly, even in sleep. She hugged me just as tightly, eyes closed as she listened to my heartbeat. She had been purring when I woke up. The second was me and Alice sitting on the floor. I was behind her, hugging her waist while she relaxed back into me. She had her eyes closed in this one, too, but we were both smiling and her fingers were intertwined with mine. I handed them to Alex and he looked at both.

"That's Alice Cullen, but who's the other girl?"

"That's me."

He was silent a moment. "Did you have surgery or…"

"It was supernatural. My spirit warrior was a male."

"Is that why you don't talk about your past?"

"Partially. The other part is that it's painful."

"Why? What happened?"

"I was dating Edward… she had Jasper… I didn't want to lose her friendship."

"Eww… the asshat telepath… gross."

"I thought so, too. After a while, that is. Realized I wasn't attracted to him. Fell in love with his sister and my best friend."

"Well, when you find your Imprint you'll get over her."

I scoffed. "About that…"

Alex's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."

"Dead serious."

"Well, shit, bro."

"I'll figure it out…"

He sighed and gave the pictures back. "I hope so."

I nodded as my daughter and her best friend came in, dressed in bed clothes. "Daddy, can you sing us to sleep?"

"Wrapped around her finger…" Alex muttered as I smiled and got up.

"Sure."

We walked to their room and I saw they had a stool already out. I sat on it as they got into their beds and let my deep voice fill the room.

Oh Florida, please be still tonight  
Don't disturb this love of mine  
Look how she's so serene  
You've gotta help me out

And count the stars to form in lines  
And find the words we'll sing in time  
I want to keep her dreaming  
It's my one wish, I won't forget this

I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way

So I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right

If luck is on my side tonight  
My clumsy tongue will make it right  
And wrists that touch  
It isn't much, but it's enough  
To form imaginary lines  
Forget your scars, we'll forget mine  
The hours change so fast  
Oh God, please make this last

'Cause I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way

So I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right  
Could get it right

You could crush me  
Please don't crush me  
'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure  
And I won't let you down  
I swear this time I mean it

And I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right

The two girls and most of the house was now asleep as I quietly went out and set my guitar down in my room and stripped down to my boxers before getting in bed. Alex was already fast asleep, one arm hanging over the bed. I laid in my bed and relaxed, falling asleep to thoughts of the girl who always haunted my dreams.

_I looked around, having been woken up by a noise downstairs. I proped myself up on my elbows and looked around, seeing Alex no where in sight. The door opened and i saw Alice walk in, wearing nothing but a tank top and white boy shorts. The shirt was tight and showed that she was bra-less and her nipples poked through the fabric. She gazed at my black shorts and I knew I was already getting hard._

_She held my eyes as she came over, swaying her hips as she went. She placed her hand on my stomach, trailing it up as she straddled my waist. She closed her eyes, humming._

"_God, Connor, you're so big... and you're not even fully hard..." she moaned. Forgetting all questions of how she got in and why she was here, I placed my hands on her hips as she began to grind against me. I roughly pulled her face down and kissed her hard. She moaned, tangling her hands in my hair as i ripped off her shirt and attacked her skin and neck. Her hardened nipple pressed against my broad chest and she began to pant. I flipped us over, her small body now under my own as I kissed down her chest to her peaks. Her eyes were half lidded now as she watched me, letting out a groan as I took one pink tip into my mouth, sucking hard and hearing her..._

ERR ERR ERR ERR!

I groaned and slammed my fist down on the alarm, smashing it. I felt myself pressing agianst the soft mattrass of the bed, having fallen asleep on my stomach. Alex was gone and I snuck into the bathroom for a shower and to help with my current... issue. God dammit... why was Alice so fucking sexy, even in my dreams? I havent had a dream like that in 75 years... shit...

well, goody. I get to go to school now.

-xxxxxxxx-

bwahahahaha! end of 2nd chapter! What do you guys think? Oh, and this was a question asked a few times.

**Is Connor Bella?**

Yes. Bella's ansesters were werecreatures, and her spirit warrior was a male, while her human body was female. This caused her body to change to accompany this fact and after her first change she became a male.

Alice: Does that mean Edward is gay?

Bella: Edward was always gay.

Me: havent you seen the other fanfictions I put you guys in?

Bella: oooo, yeah. I love the Sky is the Limit

Alice: Ha! Told you! I won our bet!

Bella: I thought I followed the "Don't bet against Alice" rule?

Me: so did I...

Alice: not this time.

Bella: What do I owe you?

Me: -looks between them, wondering how this will end-

Alice -taps her chin- well, if i remember correctly... -whispers it in Bella's ear-

Bella: holy fuck... -drags Alice away quickly-

Me: ... I guess that's the end of this chapter... R&R my lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in and kissed my mother's cheek. "Hi, mom."

"Don't think you can just be a suck up and not be in trouble. Why'd you leave early?" She had her hands on her hips and I gulped. Sure I was bigger than her… and the Alpha… but this was my mom.

"My…" I sighed, going with the truth. "I saw my Imprint… couldn't handle it."

Her demeanor changed instantly. She squealed. "My little boy is growing up! Who is it?"

I flinched. "My old best friend… Alice Cullen."

She froze. "The Cullen's… are Vampires."

I nodded. "I knew her in my human life."

She nodded. "Are you mad that it's her?"

"She doesn't know who I am… until she does I don't have a chance anyway."

My mother hugged me and told me to make wise choices. I nodded and headed for the woods. It was getting dark and soon the others would be home. I needed me time.

I grabbed my guitar from my room and raced into the woods, finding a nice tree. I jumped, climbing high and sitting down with my instrument. After lighting a cig I began strummed the strings absent-mindedly, not even realizing that I was actually playing a song until I was halfway through it.

The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt  
Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you

"Connor?" Alice's voice found me from the base of the tree and I looked down. She must have been hunting.

"Yeah, it's me." I felt brave and desperate for her to remember… to put the pieces together. "Want to come up?" I took a drag and she began jumping up. Soon enough she was sitting in front of me and I balanced my guitar on a few branches.

"What's up?"

"I need to show you something." I pulled the pictures out. "Do you remember this?"

She looked at the two and pulled out her own picture. It was us on the couch. She kept that?

"Where did you get this?" she breathed, sounding desperate. She was searching my face, my eyes. Before I could say anything she breathed out "Bella…"

"Yeah. I'm Bella… just a bit changed."

She looked shocked, but shook her head. "How… prove it… please."

"My spirit warrior was a male. When I changed so did my body to accompany the spirit."

"That's the how… but how do I know you're really Bella?"

I thought a moment, gazing at the pictures in her hand. A memory hit me and I smiled. "The picture with me hugging you… you were purring." This caught her attention. "You said it was the perfect time after my shower that the body wash and shampoo mixed with my natural scent and you liked it. Esme snapped that picture and after that we watched a movie and cuddled on the couch."

She let out a small cry and jumped into my arms, hugging me hard. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as she dry sobbed. She gripped my shirt, clinging for dear life, it seemed. I smiled, hugging her hard and close.

"When Edward said you didn't want to see me… that hurt so bad. I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed.

"Edward told me you already left. I asked about you specifically," I said, furrowing my brow.

She looked up at me and tilted her head. "So we're going to have to kick his ass later?"

"Break his nose again…"

We laughed and she hugged me a little more gently and rested her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, resting my cheek there. She sighed, relaxing. I had her back… I had her back.

-xxxxxxx-

I jumped through my window and got dressed, grabbing a shirt and heading down the stairs. As I ate an early breakfast, Lily came in. I instantly regretted having not put on my shirt. She spotted me and made her way over. (a/n: if you haven't figured it out, Lily is the whore of the pack… so to say. And open about it. –scrunches up my nose- don't like her.)

"Hey, Connor…" she said, walking over.

"Hi." I barely broke from eating.

"So I was…" she paused, about a foot or two from me. "Eww… oh, my god! You reek of Vampire!"

"Yep."

"Who was it?! That Blonde chick?!"

"Why does everyone think it's Rose who would do that? She's faithful to Emmett. And it's not like I had sex with one of them and you're not my Mate, so back the hell off."

"So it was that short bitch?!"

A growl ripped through me and I resisted the urge to throw a punch. I didn't hit women… I don't hit women… "She's not a bitch. She's my goddamn Imprint and if you don't leave her the hell along I will take care of you. Understand?"

She looked petrified, something I had never before seen her be. "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry." And with that she left. I sighed and threw on my shirt, leaving for school early.

-xxxx-

It was short, but I'm feeling a little under the weather. I sprained my ankle. =/ anyway, reviews mean you love me!

Alice: -walks up to Lily and punches her in the face- -walks away-

Lily: what the hell?!

Connor: you called her a bitch…

Me: -laughing a little-


	4. Chapter 4

Updating one at a time... I hope I'm not too hated after my long absence.

Coeur d'amertume28: Thanks :)

joanna: I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter meets your standards

Whimsy25: Yeah, she had to figure it out eventually. The pull was too strong to keep the secret anyway.

Guest: I am fine now, thank you :) and I again apologize for the time waited.

Darkaileyba: Thanks

dtk8: :)

Losa136: -types faster- updating updating!

Sierra145: Yeah, me, too. Gotta find my drafts...

Guest: gracias! espero que les guste esta actualización y disfrutar de la trama continua.

Leave me

I sighed, waiting out in the parking lot with Marie and Cami. They had heard the comotion this morning and followed me to school. We were now leaning against our seperate motorcycles.

"Dad, are you gonna be okay?" Marie asked, biting her lip. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's about time she was put in her place. I'm sick of this her 'I'm better than you' attitude."

She nodded and I smelt Edward coming toward us. Marie stiffened adn Cami put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles on Maries arms with her thumb. When that was fruitless she took Marie's other hand and kissed her knuckles. Marie finally calmed some but buried her face in Cami's neck, muttering that she didn't like him. Edward stepped before me and gave me the same look he had when I had been human. I scowled at him.

"Hey," he purred, laying the velvet on thick. "I'm Edward."

"I know." His scent made me want to gag.

His smiled faltered some, but he put it back up full force. "Well, I have a gift..."

"I know, Leech." I saw Alice halfway to us. She couldn't see the result of this, which had us worried.

"I can read anyone else, but you..."

"So? I'm just like your former Bella."

His smile fell. "B-Bella. How did you know...?"

"She was my aunt. Now, you best leave because you're pissing me off."

"But... you interest me," he said, turning his "Charm" on again.

"Don't hit on me."

"Why?"

"I'm not interested."

He chuckled. "I think you are." Then he made a mistake. He touched my arm in a manner that should make me melt, had I been one of his -gag- fangirls. I grabbed his shirt collar and growled at him.

"Try to get in my pants, and I will rip you apart slowly and burn you slower." I released him and he stumbled away. Marie relaxed completely, though I felt tense. Alice collided with me, hugging me tightly. The tension left me quickly and I hugged her hack. "Hey, Ali," I smiled.

"Hey, Connor," she giggled, moving to stand at my side and looking at the girls with big, butterscotch eyes. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, Alice, this is my daughter, Marie, and her best friend, Cami. Girls, this is Alice."

Hurt seemed to flash in Alice's eyes, but Marie came to my rescue, leaving Cami's side to hug my Imprint. "Hi. Daddy adopted me, by the way. Mom died during the birth and I don't know my birth dad, but, you know, he couldn't leave me alone." She smiled and I patted her shoulder.

"Connor and his big heart." Alice laughed. The bell rang and we parted ways, but not before i told the girls to behave.

"So... if Edward liked you before... does that make him gay?"

I rolled my eyes. "He likes me. Yeah, he's gay."

"Not that I'm against that..."

"Oh, hell no, I don't care either way." I pointed at myself. "Clearly."

She laughed. "Honey, you're a man now. You don't count anymore. But that does make me right."

"Gaydar?"

"The strongest!"

I chuckled.

"Hey, I won our bet!"

I blanked. "I thought I followed the 'don't bet against Alice' rule?"

"If he was gay, you owed me a kiss."

I smiled, remembering that. "Well, okay," I smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. She huffed and slapped my chest, walking to class at my side.

-xoxoxox-

Poor Eddy... so what you think?

Bella: Hey, why didn't I really kiss her?

Alice: Yeah, I was looking forward to that!

Me: Sorry, ladies. That's for a later date.

-both cross their arms and huff-


	5. Attention readers- note for me :)

ATTENTION MY LOVELY READERS

I HAVE GOTTEN MUCH WORRY ABOUT THE BELLA BEING CONNOR THING

SPOILER ALERT

BELLA IS GOING TO BE BELLA AGAIN

JUST GIVE ME TIME

IT WILL HAPPEN

THANK YOU

AND FOR THE FLAME I GOT

thank you. I truly love constructive criticism :)


End file.
